


H50 chibi - 2011-03-16 - Frozen Yogurt

by chkc



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to build up tolerance to the presence of pineapple in pizza by consuming products where the presence of pineapple pieces are more acceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H50 chibi - 2011-03-16 - Frozen Yogurt




End file.
